1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device typically includes two electrodes and an organic emitting layer located between the two electrodes. In the organic light emitting display device, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emitting layer to form excitons, and the excitons emit light through energy emission.
The organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels each including a display element, e.g., an organic light emitting diode. A plurality of thin film transistors that are connected to lines and drive the organic light emitting diode may be provided in each pixel.